


Husbands

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [186]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/21/18: “lazy, spread, wave”





	Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/21/18: “lazy, spread, wave”

Derek spread out on the bed after falling across it like a tree.

“Not even takin’ your shoes off?” Stiles scolded, removing the offensive items himself, and the socks too, Derek inert the whole time.

“Lazy, lazy boy.”

“M’not lazy, m’exhausted.”

“Playing basketball. You at least win?”

“Hundred eight to ninety two.”

Stiles tugged down Derek’s shorts next, dragging his underwear with them, then riding out a wave of want following the sight of firm, fuzzy butt cheeks.

“Why not shower before you nap,” he suggested, adding in a sing-song tone, “I could _join_ you.”

But Derek was already asleep.


End file.
